


The Last Snowfall

by thechestofsilver



Series: Ficlets [5]
Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: Fluff, Ham Common (Raffles), M/M, Nature, Snow, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechestofsilver/pseuds/thechestofsilver





	The Last Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tremendousdetectivetheorist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremendousdetectivetheorist/gifts).
  * Translation into Svenska available: [Det sista snöfallet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866916) by [thechestofsilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechestofsilver/pseuds/thechestofsilver)



It was just on the brink of spring that the long and tenacious winter decided to have one more go, and granted Ham Common with a snowfall so intense it transformed the grey and brown landscape into a glistening kingdom within the hour. Bunny took my hand and I my coat; and before long we were wandering in a wonderland of white, with the afternoon sun breaking through high above and the birds chirping around us, declaring that the magic would not be long-lasting. Under a tree near the river we stopped; I reached for Bunny’s hand and we remained there, marvelling in the enchanted glow of nature. Then Bunny turned to me and took my other hand in his, tenderly pressing my fingers as he searched my face with bright eyes.

 “A. J.,” he said warmly. “Have I told you just how much – ”

At that, however, the dove that had been lurking in the tree above us decided to take flight. The branch shook, the snow fell; and in an instant my dear Bunny was covered in a powder of white. I burst out laughing as he frowned and swore, blinking flakes away from his eyes.

“That is not what I was going to say.”

“I know,” I chuckled, as I began to brush the snow off his shoulders. “Dear little snow bunny, it is time to change your coat – winter is almost over.”

He looked at me with feigned annoyance as I gently ruffled his hair. Still a few flakes glistened in his brows and eyelashes, and on the fair hairs on his upper lip; but the brook was babbling and shimmering pearls were already dripping from the trees, and when the blackbird burst into song I leaned in to kiss the flakes away, one by one.

“I know,” I murmured. “And yes, my love – you have told me.”


End file.
